


Day 1: Crux

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Just a little piece about how Nalmi met the WoLs.Alternatively: Altani probably needs to reorder her priorities.Very light Stormblood spoilers, occurs right before the first Stormblood trial.
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 1: Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crux

Altani Kha stared at the new addition to their team. They were unlike anyone she had ever seen before: bronze skin, forest green highlights in their chocolate brown hair, taller than a male Aura. And was that a ruby on their forehead? Altani just had to know more.

“So what do you think her story is?” she whispered to her friends, her amethyst eyes twinkling..

“This really isn’t the time for that,” Olar sputtered, staring in horror at the 20-fulm tall beast behind the short woman.

“So I’m  _ not _ supposed to question how she got here and why I’ve never seen her in the guild before? You must be pulling my tail.”

Perhaps not while the primal you accidentally summoned still stand,” Za’thaya laughed nervously, making sure her navy ponytail was secure before inspecting her bow again.

Shio chuckled, “This must be the most trouble you’ve caused us yet.”

“You’re still impressed by a mere primal? We fight these all the time!” Altani pouted. “A person with actual rabbit ears, now that’s new.”

The Vierra approached the group of four. “I am called Nalmi. Shall we get to work?”

“Shio Hagane,” the Raen bowed in greeting. “We’ll start once our allies stationed in Gyr Abania arrive.”

Nalmi nodded curtly. “I see.” She turned to head back to where she had been standing earlier.

“While we wait,” Altani called, “let’s get to know each other more!”

Nalmi paused before turning back towards the group. “I reserve the right to refuse any of your questions.” She pointed to Altani, “That one seems overly zealous.”

The other three women laughed as Olar sighed. “Your assumption would be correct.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG My first FFxiv Write submission! I've been wanting to do this for about a year now!
> 
> Also my first time publishing my group of WoLs (although not all of them).  
> Looks like I've started with a focus on Altani, the rascal.


End file.
